


Summer Shopping

by lost_in_your_pirate_eyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know, meaningless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_your_pirate_eyes/pseuds/lost_in_your_pirate_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian needs something more comfortable than leather pants. No matter how modern(read sexy) they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Shopping

Ingrid has been defeated. Winter is gone. It's summer time. Finally .  
And Emma thinks Killian needs a change in clothing. Not that she has any problem with his clothes. In fact, she is absolutely fond of the tight-fitting modern leather pants(YES!!!!) And the blue shirt brings out his eyes even more. But this leather pant can't be comfortable. She wanna show him the comforts of a pair of jeans and T-shirt . Also he needs comfy night wears. He can't sleep in those pants. Can he ? Emma thinks, if he sleeps naked. NOPE. She mentally scolds herself. Killian Jones and Naked together is a dangerous thought. They haven't crossed that line in their relationship yet. But OH !!! How much she wants to !  
****************************  
"Come on Killian, come out now !"  
"No.I look ridiculous. How can you give a pirate something like this to wear !"  
"A green T-shirt will look awesome with dark blue jeans. Now come out and let me see."  
And then he pretty unwillingly comes out of the changing room and she is awestruck . Not because he looks good-well, of course he looks good, he'll look good in anything-but because he looks so.... comfy ,warm .  
And she suddenly understands , after everything they have been through, this world is as much his home as hers . And he is her home too, just as she is his.

After sometime, when they are leaving with some shopping bags in their hands , he asks,"I looked strange, didn't I , love ?"  
She smiled,"No Killian, you looked at home....... looked like home ."

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading. Please let me know what I've done or how bad it is.And sorry for any mistakes. English is not my First language . Thanks for reading.


End file.
